Success
by Roys-neko
Summary: #47- Creation, GokuTsu, Maybe... Maybe that's the reason why... 5927


**#47- Creation**

* * *

'You're the angel, looking over me.' Such a thought clouded his mind, looking up to the shorter boy who he tried to kill, then ended up saving his life.

'Can you stop the pain that keeps surging through my bones every time we touch?' He wished to say before he passed out from the needles he took for the brunette.

'Can angels fall in love with pitiful mortals like myself?' Sobbing uncontrollably as he laid in bed, feeling the warmth of being protectively embraced by the one he loves, but knowing it would never happen again.

'Do you know that I love you?' Another question that wanted to slide off his tongue as he walked away from the brunette, wanting to prove his worth by obtaining that _ring_.

Chocolate brown hair kept as unruly spikes.

Coffee brown eyes that shine amazingly when the soul's overjoyed.

Peach soft skin, every time he's wanted to touch it, its angelic light blinds him back to his darkness.

He wasn't just some boy who believed that he couldn't excel in anything. No, he was a boy that had an Italian mafia to inherit. Not that this boy couldn't excel in anything, he had a heart pure of innocent thoughts and complex situations playing through his head.

The silver haired teen could remember when he knelt down in front of his boss and declared as to how much the small boy meant to him.

"You've captured my heart." The roof was empty, it was getting dark. Tsuna didn't understand the teen's action, but decided to trust his friend.

"What are you saying Gokudera?" Tsuna spoke with confusion, even though his heart understood every word, clear as a bell. The explosion expert's eyes trailed away, he could no longer look into the pair coffee brown eyes that tried to understand.

"I feel so very rude to say this… especially to you. I couldn't talk to anyone about this feeling."

Tsuna could feel the anxiety bubble up from the pit of his stomach, feeling as if he knew what was going to happen. Gokudera's eyes turned to see the anxious looking face, it pained him deeply.

"I…." His throat was dry and he couldn't stop looking up into the brunette's nervous eyes. When words couldn't form on his tongue, he stood. Now taking both small peach hands into his pale paints hands, he brought them somewhat closer together.

Tsuna was the one who saved him, helping him creep out of the darkness of himself. This is the boy who he is currently pinning to the school roofs' fence, devoting his love: "Always and forever." He whispered against the beat red earlobe.

He breathed over the soft peach skin, his lips close enough to make Tsuna blush deeper and deeper. Once Gokudera was right on his lips, he pressed lightly. The brunette melted again the gentle contact, he could feel his knees going weak and his eyes closed lightly. Just before he thought he would melt out of Gokudera's sweet contact, he was grateful to feel the Italians strong arm wrap around his waist. With one of his own hands free, Tsuna snaked his arm around Gokudera's neck, making him feel completely supported and safe in the other teen's embrace.

They inched apart, allowing each other to breath, both had their eyes locked into the other's eyes. Tsuna felt his face go impossibly darker seeing Gokudera's face flushed, he swallowed as he closed his eyes, thanking whoever that it was dark out.

"I… really like you, Gokudera…" Tsuna confessed as he brushed lightly on to Gokudera's soft pale peach lips.

"Tenth, I've fallen for you." Gokudera grinned, as he stepped away from the fence and danced Tsuna around slowly as he embraced him lovingly.

"Gokudera-kun… would you mind if I called you Hayato?" He blushed when said teen raised his eye brow, "You have to call me Tsuna though! Tsu-na!"

"I'd be honored if you would call me Hayato, te.. Tsuna." He bowed prince like, then took Tsuna's hand in to his own, leading them home.

--  
"Hayato-kun… does this mean that we're… going out?" Tsuna asked looking up to the sky as the walked off campus. With their hands held together, walking joyfully around the corner, they didn't notice the disciplinary captain that jumped over the school wall.

"You two violated the rule of being on campus when no activity was taking place…" Hibari raised his tonfas as he walked out of the shadows, his smug expression never leaving his face. Tsuna's eyes widened, as he cautiously stepped backwards.

"Be prepared to be bitten to death." Gokudera reached for dynamite, but a smaller hand stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"We're very sorry, Hibari-san. It won't happen again." Tsuna smiled artificially, trying to convince Gokudera that they shouldn't mess with Hibari late at night.

"Don't let me catch you making out on the roof again, or else you'll be bitten to death… both of you."

* * *

**a/n: Enjoy? Mistakes? Sorry for such a long wait!  
**

**-bows- Review, Onegai shimasu!!**


End file.
